


A Bela Legacy

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises come in all shapes and sizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bela Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season Three of Supernatural. Banner made by the incredibly talented and amazing [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/)**lightthesparks**. Spoilers for everything up to and including ‘Lazarus Rising’.

 

“Come on Sammy, have you got anything yet?” Dean Winchester asked while lying down on the motel bed and staring at the ceiling. “We’ve been here for too long.” Sam Winchester sighed and looked over at him.

“My answer is the same as it was ten minutes ago. I’ve got a few hunts but I need to check them out. Quit whining.” Dean groaned loudly and got up from the bed.

“Fine. I’m gonna get-” He was cut off as a knock was heard on the door. Dean looked over at Sam who picked up his gun from the table. Dean pulled his own out.

“Who is it?” Dean asked through the door.

“It’s me, Henry Fuller,” came the reply in a British man’s voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged but Dean opened the door anyway. Standing before him was a tall man wearing a tweed coat and glasses. The top button of his shirt was undone and his tie loosened. He seemed relieved upon seeing Dean. Pushing past Dean into the room, he nimbly stepped over the salt line, careful not to disturb it. He saw Sam sitting at the table.

“Thank God you are both here. You have no idea how hard it is to track you down. You are always gone just as I get to your last location. Anyway, she is sleeping in room 201. I’m sorry I can’t stay and make the transition easier but she won’t give you any trouble. Everything you need is in the room. I’ve tried to keep this demon off of us for as long as I can but I just can’t shake it. It should follow me when I leave though.” Henry stopped his monologue and looked up at Dean whose face was creased in confusion. He slowly raised his gun at Henry.

“Who are you?” he asked cautiously. “And why are you tracking us?”

“I’m Henry Fuller. I’m here to drop Cameron off.” He looked at both men’s faces and saw their confused expressions. “Oh dear. You are Dean and Sam Winchester, aren’t you?” he asked.

Dean cocked his gun and Henry held his hands up. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, shall I?” Sam stood up and walked over to Henry.

“Who is Cameron?” Sam asked. Henry turned his body toward Sam but kept his eyes focused on Dean.

“I was sent to find you by Bela-" Henry began but was cut off by Dean.

“Bela is dead.”

Henry sighed and turned his body back to face Dean. “I know. That is why I was sent. I was to look after Cameron until Bela died and then place her in your custody. It was in her will.” At the confused expression on Dean’s face, Henry sat down on the edge of the bed. “Oh dear,” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses back on and looked up at Dean. “She didn’t tell you I was coming, did she?” Sam sat down on the other bed and faced Henry.

“Who is Cameron?” Sam asked again. Henry looked over at him with shocked eyes.

“She didn’t tell you about Cameron?” Sam shook his head and Henry looked over at Dean, who still had his gun trained and had one eyebrow raised. “Cameron is her daughter,” Henry said, watching Dean’s expression. Dean looked shocked and he lowered his gun.

“I’m sorry but what does that have to do with us?” Sam asked. As Henry looked back at him, Sam stood. “Dean!” Sam shouted, “You slept with her?” Dean looked up horrified and Henry stood.

“No, no, no. Dean is not Cameron’s father. Cameron is four. Bela said that you were the only ones who could protect her and that when she died, I was to bring Cameron to the States and place her in your custody.”

“Oh,” Sam said sitting back down. “But what about her real father?” Henry looked over at Dean again.

“What?” Dean asked exasperated. “Why do you keep looking at me?” Henry looked shocked.

“I’m sorry. I just thought if she told anyone, it would have been you,” Henry fumbled as he sat back down on the bed. Dean frowned.

“Why me?” he asked. Henry looked like a roo caught in headlights as he fumbled for a response. “Well?”  
  
Henry sighed. “Because she was in love with you,” Henry stated. “Based on your expression, I’m guessing there was a lot she didn’t tell you.” Dean shook his head.

“I think you have the wrong guy,” he said, looking over at Sam whose shocked look quickly turned into a suppressed smile.

“I was Bela’s guardian. Bela met Cameron’s dad about five years ago and she fell in love with him. It was the happiest I had seen her in years. She was pregnant with Cameron when he was possessed by a demon and I had to kill him; it almost broke her. I think the only thing that held her together was Cameron. But although she loved Cameron, she’d changed. She was so cold and distant with everyone else. She moved over here to continue doing what she was doing before she met him. It was dangerous, as you know, and she left Cameron with me. She was trying to build up as much of a nest egg as she could for Cameron before she died.

"About a year ago, she called me to let me know she had changed her will. Cameron was to come to you when Bela died. I tried to talk her out of it, I mean, she hardly knew you but she was adamant. Said you were the only two who could protect Cameron. She trusted you. She was so different on the phone. She had warmth again. I’m glad you could have given that to her before she died.”  
  
Dean held up his free hand.  “Hold on. We were never like that. We were barely even civil. Hell, we tried to kill each other,” Dean said.  
  
Henry shrugged.   “I don’t know what to tell you. She had fire again. She described you to a ‘t’ by the way. I’m assuming you got out of your deal?”

“How do you know about that?” Sam asked.

“How else? It was one of the hardest things she had to do - stealing the colt. She spent weeks deciding what to do. But she didn’t want you to know if she couldn’t get rid of your contracts.”

“I went to hell but was pulled out by an angel,” Dean said with disdain. Henry raised an eyebrow.

“I guess you are the only ones who can protect her then.” Henry stood up and looked at his watch. “I’ve been here too long, I need to go.” Dean moved in front of his path.

“You can’t just dump a kid on us. Our life is dangerous. We can’t protect her. Isn’t there someone else?”

Henry sighed. “No, her only other relatives were her parents.”

“Who she killed,” Sam stated with slight venom. Henry turned to him.

“They got what they deserved. She was too young to understand the implications of what she had done with that deal. That demon preyed on a broken girl and got what it wanted - her soul. I would have gladly taken her place if I could have.” Sam raised an eyebrow at Henry’s outburst. “They weren’t her parents. Parents don’t do that to their child. Her mother was taking her mind and her father was taking her body,” Henry said with a sick look on his face. Dean and Sam looked shocked. “I’m proud of the woman she had become. Please,” he said, turning to Dean imploringly, “she wanted you to protect the only thing of value she had left. She knew you and what you do and she still wanted you to protect Cameron.”

He was interrupted by a sudden chill in the air. Dean and Sam looked around but Henry pulled out his gun. “Look, it has tracked me down. I have to go before it finds Cameron. Room 201; don’t forget.”

Henry placed a room key in Dean’s hand and raced out of the room before either Dean or Sam could speak. They walked over to the window and saw him jump into a sedan in the car park across the road. As the engine started, the car blew up and a flaming wreck was all that was left.

“We have to go,” Dean said hurriedly as he pulled his jacket on and picked up his and Sam’s duffle bags. Sam raced over to his laptop and packed it up and they both walked out the door. They put their gear into the Impala and Sam saw Dean run back to the motel. As he ran after his brother, he noticed Dean pull up in front of room 201.

“We can’t take her Dean,” Sam said, pulling on his brother’s arm.

“And we can’t leave her either,” Dean spat back.

He pushed the key into the lock and turned it. With a small click, Dean opened the door. Inside a small girl sat cowering on the bed, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her. She had long brown hair and looked the spitting image of Bela. As soon as Dean stepped into the room, she lunged herself off of the bed and threw her arms around Dean. He picked her up and she hugged him.

“Mummy said you’d come Dean,” she said, crying into his jacket.

Dean looked over at Sam who shrugged and looked around the room. The only personal effects were a small duffle bag with a pink jacket on top and a box with food in it. Sam turned around surprised when he heard Dean offering words of comfort to the little girl in his arms.

“It’s okay, Cameron,” he said soothingly, pulling himself back to look into her face. “How did you know it was me?”

Cameron smiled. “Mummy showed me pictures. She said you would come and take care of me when she died.” She turned her head to look out the door. Dean watched her as she slowly looked back at him with tears running down her face. “He’s dead isn’t he? Henry’s dead?”

Dean nodded. “Yes he is.”

Cameron nodded back. “He knew the demon would catch up with him. He just wanted to find you first. We need to go before he finds me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at the commanding nature of this little girl. Sam placed the duffle in the box and picked them both up. The three of them walked to the Impala and Dean held the door open whilst Cameron climbed in the back seat and Sam placed her things on the seat beside her before climbing into the front. Dean moved around to the drivers’ side and started the engine, pulling out of the carpark quickly and driving down the road, away from the motel.

Sam kept looking back at the little girl in the seat behind them and Cameron rolled her eyes before she leaned forward to Dean, pulling something out of her pocket.

“Dean?” she asked. Dean looked into the rearview mirror. “Mummy wanted me to give you this,” she said giving him the small bit of plastic in her hands. Dean took it and glanced down at what appeared to be a credit card. He glanced back at her.

“It’s a credit card,” Cameron explained. “Mummy put all of her money on it for me. She said to tell you that there is at least $1.5 million on there. She said that she knows it isn’t much but it was all she could gather before she died.” Sam choked and Dean looked down at the card in his hand. It read ‘Cameron Talbot’.

“What else did your Mum tell you?” Dean asked. Cameron sat back in the seat.

“She said that you would come for me and protect me from the demons. If you died, Sam would come. Mummy said you would train me and teach me how to protect myself. She told me you were a good man and that I should trust you.” Cameron looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“You’re gonna be fine. Why don’t you lie down and get some sleep. We’ll watch over you,” Dean said.

Cameron nodded and lay down on the back seat. Dean turned to Sam who looked at him with a surprised expression on his face and a small smile playing on his lips.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Look at you going all paternal. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Sam said as Dean scowled at him.

“You seem to forget that I raised you,” Dean said. Sam shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl behind him.

“We can’t keep her Dean. Our life is too dangerous. We’ll get her killed.” Dean looked in the mirror at her sleeping form, one arm resting underneath her head as her chest moved in time to her soft breathing.

“We’ll make it work Sammy. She already knows about the Supernatural so at least we don’t have to have that conversation.”

Sam looked at Dean shocked. “Dean, you know nothing about raising girls. We can’t do this.”

Dean looked over at Sam sternly. “I’ll learn. I raised you, so it’s not an entirely foreign concept.” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean looked in the mirror again. “Look, we’re the only ones she trusts. We’ll give it a try. If it becomes too dangerous for her, we can always ask Ellen to look after her, teach her what we would’ve. We have options Sam.” Sam sunk back into his seat.

“Whatever. Where are we going?” he asked, looking out of the window.

“Bobby’s,” Dean said. “I need a safe place to find out how much she knows and teach her the basics. Obviously she can’t come with us when we are chasing down something but she needs to know how to protect herself and what to do if we don’t come back.”

There was a comfortable silence in the car as each man became lost in his own thoughts. Sam looked out the windshield and a smirk came over his face. “Dude, she was in love with you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grimaced. “Shut up,” he said, as the Impala sped down the road.


End file.
